Promise to Promise
by KazuKan
Summary: Depois de alguns meses de namoro, Miku começa a suspeitar que Luka já não sente o mesmo. Tudo piora quando em um ataque de ciúmes, Miku acusa a namorada de traição. As luzes de Natal inspiram muitos romance, e com os conselhos certos, Luka pode ter a chance de provar para Miku que realmente a ama.


**Yoisu!**

 **Estou me testando no mundo Vocaloid porque em me pediram uma fanfic deles... Se estiverem muito fora do personagem me avisem.**

 **Não vou dizer para terem paciência porque mesmo sendo minha primeira fanfic sobre elas eu preciso saber o que deve ser melhorado.**

 **Tentei criar algo de Natal, mas sei lá se deu certo xD**

 **Boas festas para todo mundo! Muitas paz e saúde nos anos que está quase se iniciando! Desejo também que todos encontrem a felicidade pura, e não o que acham que é a felicidade.**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Promise to Promise

Os olhos azul aqua observavam atentamente a figura de longos cabelos rosa que lia atentamente um chumaço de folhas de sulfite. Sabia que era correspondente a suas novas musicas, mas mesmo assim. Era um dia de folga e tudo que Hatsune Miku queria era a atenção de sua namorada. Além disso, o Natal já se aproximava.

\- O que foi? – Luka perguntou com sua usual faceta desinteressada.

\- Nada. – Miku respondeu emburrada.

\- Eu não sou boba Miku, o que foi? – Luka perguntou se levantando de onde estava para se aproximar da namorada.

\- Não é nada, não se preocupe. – Miku então sorriu. Luka deu um leve sorriso e afagou o topo da cabeça da mais nova.

\- Luka chan, amanhã de noite você vai estar livre? – Miku perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

\- Sim. – Luka respondeu de imediato.

\- Você quer sair comigo? Amanhã é véspera de Natal e eu queria passar um tempo com você. – Murmurou envergonhada.

\- E já não estamos passando um tempo juntas? – Luka perguntou sem entender. Miku inflou as bochechas fazendo um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios de Luka. – Eu vou estar livre depois das sete amanhã. – E beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada.

\- Então eu passo no estúdio por volta das sete. – Miku disse sorrindo.

E como Luka adorava os sorrisos de sua namorada. Eles eram belos, brilhantes e fazia todo seu ser se aquecer. Segurou o rosto da mais nova com ambas as mãos antes de plantar um leve beijo sobre os lábios, Mika corou envergonhada.

Miku era tão inocente, e era essa inocência que Luka queria preservar. A mais nova era do tipo que corava como mínimo toque romântico. Acariciou a bochecha quente com seu polegar. Parecia tão errado amar a mais nova da forma que amava.

\- Luka chan. – Miku segurou o braço da mais velha. – Eu gosto tanto de você. – Declarou sorrindo, e mesmo que não fosse de sua personalidade, Luka se viu sorrindo de volta.

\- Eu sei. – Luka respondeu beijando rapidamente os lábios de Miku.

Miku sentiu um aperto no coração, era sempre assim, sempre que dizia amá-la, nunca recebia uma declaração de volta. Se perguntava o que significava para a mais velha. Queria poder ouvir pelo menos mais uma declaração vindo dela.

\- Eu acabo de me lembrar de que tenho que sair com a Gumi chan e a Rin chan. – Miku disse se levantando as pressas. – Te vejo amanhã então. – E rapidamente deu um beijo na bochecha da mais velha antes de sair correndo.

Era mentira. Não tinha marcado nada com ninguém, apenas não queria que Luka percebesse sua frustração. Encostou se na porta fechada com a mão sobre o peito. Se perguntava se Luka realmente a amava.

Luka fora a primeira a se declarar, e então começaram a namorar, mas nesses três meses nada havia mudado, claro que tinham se beijado, mas era tudo tão rápido e casto, não pareciam nem um pouco com os beijos que Kaito e Meiko trocavam. Até mesmo Lily e Gumi tinham beijos ardentes quando estavam sozinhas. Já no seu caso era tudo tão estranho.

Claro que reconhecia todos os esforços de Luka para poderem passar o máximo de tempo juntas, como da vez que a mais velha ficara sentada na frente de sua casa esperando a chegar de um tour, ela ficara horas a fio ali. Naquele dia Miku chegou a pensar que Luka seguia a amando, mas agora a mais velha ainda sentia isso?

Decidiu sair dali antes que Luka resolvesse sair de seu apartamento. Com passos calmos se dirigiu ao elevador, queria tanto ter uma resposta para essa duvida. Quando a porta do elevador de abriu revelou Gakupo.

\- Miku dono. – Ele fez um reverencia para cumprimentar a mais nova. – Se você está aqui devo presumir que a Luka dono está em casa. – Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu acabo de lembrar que esqueci algo na casa da Luka chan. – Miku deu as costas para o outro e correu de volta para o apartamento de sua namorada. Não gostava de deixar Luka e Gakupo sozinhos, não que não confiasse em Luka, mas tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer.

Abriu a porta com certa violência, Luka olhou assustada para a namorada, ela parecia nervosa com algo. Se levantou para se aproximar da mais jovem, foi quando a campainha tocou. Luka então se lembrou de que Gakupo iria ao seu apartamento para resolver algumas coisas pendentes. Respirou fundo, talvez Miku tenha o encontrado, e sentira ciúmes.

\- Você não ia sair com suas amigas? – Luka perguntou calmamente sem se importar em deixar Gakupo esperando.

\- E deixar ele sozinho com você? – Miku respondeu rispidamente. Era claro que tinha ciúmes de Gakupo, e a pergunta de Luka só fez parecer que estava atrapalhando em algo. Sacudiu a cabeça não querendo duvidar de Luka, mas como não duvidar? Já não sabia mais quais eram os sentimentos da mais velha.

\- Eu já disse que não tenho a menor intenção de me envolver com ele, pode ficar sossegada. – Luka acariciou o topo da cabeça de Miku.

\- Pare de me tratar como criança! – Miku exclamou irritada batendo a mão de Luka para longe. – Deve ser isso... – A mais nova murmurou olhando para seus próprios pés. Luka não estava entendo.

\- Isso o que? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Você quer o Gakupo porque para você eu não passo de uma garotinha. – Miku acusou sem se preocupar se o homem citado poderia ouvir do outro lado da porta. – Se você não sente mais anda por mim, pare de ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos! – Bateu com a mão em punho na porta.

\- Miku eu... – Luka foi interrompida pela campainha. – Eu não... – Colocou a mão na cabeça da mais nova, Miku estapeou mais uma vez a mão da mais velha antes de empurrá-la para longe.

\- Eu não quero mais saber Luka chan. – Miku murmurou sem olhar para a mais velha, seus olhos já repletos de lágrimas. – Eu não quero mais saber de você! – Finalmente olhou para cima, o rosto de Luka estava como sempre imparcial. Miku fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. O que esperava afinal? Era claro que a mais velha não gostava mais dela, por isso sua expressão continuava a mesma.

Miku então se virou e abriu a porta rapidamente antes de sair correndo, nem se deu ao luxo de olhar para Gakupo, apenas correu. Esperar o elevador ia demorar, por isso tomou as escadas. Ainda estava em sua juventude afinal.

\- Miku! – Luka tentou chama-la em vão. Respirou fundo olhando para o homem a sua frente. Ele tinha um olhar assustados, mas preferiu não dizer nada. - Volte outro dia. – Luka ia fechar a porta, mas Gakupo a impediu.

\- O que temos a tratar é serio, não deve misturar o profissional com o pessoa. – Ele declarou, Luka deveria saber bem disso. Luka então balançou a cabeça.

\- Vamos entre. – Ela deu passagem para o outro entrar.

\- Obrigado. – Gakupo agradeceu sorrindo de canto, no fundo sentia se como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha da guerra que travava contra Miku para ter o coração de Luka. A infantilidade de Miku estava dando lhe a vitória.

* * *

Luka estava sentada ao lado de Lily e Meiko em um bar, a garota de cabelos róseos tinha mesma expressão de sempre no rosto. As duas amigas da rosada apenas a viram virar mais uma dose de vodka goela abaixo. Mesmo com a expressão fria e sem sentimentos no rosto sabiam que Luka não estava bem.

\- Você não ia estar com a Miku chan hoje? – Lily perguntou vendo Luka ficar tensa. A loira respirou debochadamente, já devia ter imaginado que se Luka estava bebendo descontroladamente, isso tinha a ver com Miku.

\- O que você fez dessa vez? – Meiko perguntou.

\- Nem eu sei. – Luka respondeu desanimada, mesmo que sua expressão facial não mostrasse isso.

\- Como não sabe? – Lily perguntou sem entender.

\- Estava tudo normal entre nós, ate marcamos de nos encontrar amanhã, e de repente ela disse que tinha que sair com Gumi e Rin, e depois voltou porque viu o Gakupo, ela disse que eu preferia ele a ela porque eu a achava uma criança e saiu correndo. – Tentou explicar com calma. Luka estava confusa, não sabia o que poderia estar acontecendo com Miku e isso era preocupante.

\- Isso me cheira a ciúmes. – Meiko ponderou.

\- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta intima? – Lily perguntou por perguntar, faria mesmo que Luka não quisesse. – O quão longe você foi com a Miku chan? – A loira perguntou sem esperar pela resposta.

\- Lily! – Meiko exclamou surpresa com a loira. – Para que você quer saber da intimidade da Luka com a Miku chan? – A morena esbravejou.

\- Porque a Miku chan contou para a Gumi que a Luka nunca tinha beijado ela como eu faço com a Gumi e você com o Kaito. – A boca de Meiko se abriu em um perfeito O, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? – Luka perguntou sem entender. Lily bateu na testa com a palma da mão. Luka às vezes era tão densa.

\- Tudo! – Lily respondeu irritada. – Você alguma vez já beijou a Miku chan com paixão? Como se quisesse ter relações sexuais com ela? – Tentou ser o mais explicita o possível para ver se Luka entendia de vez.

O silencio de Luka e seu corar já respondiam a pergunta de Lily. Era claro que não. A loira então cruzou os braços sem paciência. Luka era uma lerda mesmo.

\- Você pelo menos declara seu amor para ela Luka? – Meiko perguntou temendo a resposta que iria ouvir.

\- Eu preciso? – Luka perguntou como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo que já tinha ouvido. Suas duas amigas acharam absurdo a pergunta da rosada. Lily queria bater na cabeça de Luka para ver se ela tomava jeito.

\- O que você faz quando a Miku diz que te ama? – Meiko perguntou uma vez que Lily já não tinha mais paciência.

\- Eu digo que eu sei e dou um beijo. – Luka respondeu normalmente. Lily então bateu com a testa no balcão do bar. Estava dando toda razão para Miku ter ficado com ciúmes e brigado com a outra. A estupidez de Luka não tinha fim.

\- Pobre Miku chan... – Meiko murmurou apoiando a testa na palma da mão. Luka por sua vez não estava entendendo nada.

\- Eu sei que vou me irritar com a resposta que vou ter, mas lá vai. Depois que você se declarou e vocês começaram a namorar, você disse alguma vez que a amava? – Lily foi direta.

\- Não. – Meiko teve que segurar a loira ou essa acabaria batendo em Luka. Lily estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Como Luka poderia ser tão estupida.

\- Vamos resolver isso pacificamente Lily. – Meiko pediu e a loira voltou a se sentar. – Agora me diga francamente, por que você age assim Luka? Você não sente atração pela Miku chan? Ou o que é pior não ama mais ela? – Meiko perguntou tentando se manter calma, mas dependendo da resposta que ganhasse se juntaria ao time de Lily e partiria para a ignorância.

\- É claro que eu ainda amo a Miku! – Luka exclamou aliviando Lily e Meiko. – Acontece que a Miku é tão inocente, e parece até que eu estou comentando um crime se eu a tocá-la ou beijá-la com mais desejo. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

\- Até ai dá para entender, a Miku chan parece um anjo de tão inocente que é. – Lily disse agora mais tranquila. – E sobre você não se declarar, deve ser da sua personalidade, mas às vezes os atos deixam a desejar, como no seu caso. – Lily apontou.

\- Concordo com a Lily, Luka você deveria dizer para Miku chan seus sentimentos, assim ela não precisaria ter ciúmes de ninguém e consequentemente você não brigariam por isso. E seus atos deixam tanto a desejar... – Meiko aconselhou. Viu Luka assentir.

\- Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu diria para vocês fazerem sexo, mas se tratando da Miku chan, acho que deveria ser algo mais romântico, um jantar, e depois você iriam para um lugar bem romântico e você daria um anel para ela. E para finalizar um grande beijo apaixonado. – Lily fantasiou.

As duas amigas observaram Luka corar furiosamente, mesmo que sue rosto continuasse imparcial. Meiko suspirou, com uma namorada como Luka, Miku teria era que aprender a ler mentes. Afinal, Luka nunca mostrava nada em suas feições.

* * *

\- Sexo! – Rin exclamou. – É isso que vocês devem fazer. Mostre para Luka san que você não é uma menininha com uma noite de amor. – Rin exclamou olhando para Miku. Len apenas olhava cético para o que sua irmã estava dizendo.

\- Fazer amor com a Luka chan? – Miku perguntou envergonhada.

\- Vai dizer que você não quer? Luka san tem um corpão cheio de curvas, e se você ficar com ciúmes de todos que se aproximam dela vai morrer. – Rin apontou. – Então reafirme seu lugar. – Miku agora estava tão corada quanto um tomate.

\- Eu não acho que a Miku chan tenha que fazer isso tão de repente. – Gumi se pronunciou. – Pelo menos não agora. É capaz da Luka senpai pensar que a Miku chan só está querendo isso por causa da briga de ontem, e então recusá-la. – A garota de cabelos veres tinha razão e Rin tinha que admitir isso.

\- Bem, sentar e conversar é a melhor opção. – Len disse centrado. Rin então bufou, mesmo o outro sendo seu irmão gêmeo, ele nunca apoiava suas ideias, a mesmo que fosse alguma travessura.

\- Miku chan não deve se desesperar, tenho certeza que a Luka senpai tem seus próprios motivos. – Gumi tentou animar a amiga.

\- Mas e o Gakupo? Pode ser que ela esteja traindo a Miku com ele. – Rin perguntou vendo Miku começar a chorar.

\- RIN! – Len e Gumi gritaram juntos para advertir a outra.

\- Miku não fica assim. – Len se sentou ao lado da amiga. – Não liga para o que a Rin disse, tenho certeza que a Luka san nunca te trairia. – Ele passou a mão nas costas da outra para consolá-la.

\- Vamos Miku chan. – Gumi segurou as mãos da amiga. – Lily me garantiu que a Luka senpai te ama muito, ela não faria esse tipo de coisa. – Miku assentiu tentando parar de chorar. Tudo que conseguiu foi chorar ainda mais, pois se Luka fosse inocente fora a pior pessoa do mundo.

\- Miku está aqui? – Luka apareceu na porta da sala onde eles costumavam conversar e brincar.

\- Luka san! – Rin exclamou. Luka então observou Miku chorando e se aproximou as pressas da mais nova. Era certo que Miku tinha dito que não queria mais saber dela, mas iria tentar. Não gostava de ver a mais nova triste. Gumi e Len se levantaram para dar alguma privacidade as duas.

\- Miku? O que foi? – Luka perguntou, sua voz carregada de preocupação mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse isso. Segurou ambas as mãos da mais nova sobre as coxas da mesma.

\- Não é nada. – Miku respondeu evitando olhar para a mais velha, não precisava olhar para saber. A expressão de Luka sempre era a mesma.

\- Você lembra que me chamou para sair hoje? Ainda vamos sair não é? – Luka perguntou e Miku assentiu. – Eu quero te levar a um lugar especial hoje. – Murmurou beijando as mãos da namorada.

\- Tudo bem... – Miku murmurou ainda sem olhar para Luka. Luka sorriu beijando outra vez as mãos de Miku.

\- Luka, estão todos esperando por você. – Kaito disse na porta da sala. Miku olhou para ele e o rapaz ergueu seus polegares. Meiko havia contado o que estava acontecendo entre Miku e Luka por isso ele sabia.

\- Nos vemos depois então. – Luka murmurou afagando os cabelos da mais nova. Com isso foi atrás que Kaito que ainda estava esperando.

\- Viram só? – Miku perguntou depois de algum tempo. – Luka chan me trata como se eu fosse uma criança. – E inflou as bochechas.

\- Bem, faremos então com que a Luka san te olhe como uma mulher. – Rin disse apontando para Miku como . – E então bang – Ele fez o gesto típico de armas de fogo com a mão. – Ela vai rastejar os seus pés. – Os outros dois amigos de Miku apenas riram sem graça.

* * *

Luka estava de boca aberta com o que via. Ali esperando ela perto do estúdio estava Miku. A mais nova estava com um vestido curto azul claro mostrando as belas e longas pernas. Não que fosse algo novo, uma vez que Miku adorava minissaias, mas em conjunto, o decote em um quadrado, não muito profundo, saia de três camadas e mangas balão, segurava seu grosso casaco em mãos. Miku estava linda, e parecia até mesmo um anjo de verdade.

Miku percebeu o olhar da mais velha, não era o olhar que esperava, e certamente o plano de Rin tinha dado errado, passo a mão em uma das caldas de seu cabelo nervosa. O que faria se estivesse parecendo ainda mais infantil que antes?

\- Já podemos ir? – Miku perguntou olhando para baixo.

\- Não ainda. – Luka respondeu se aproximando da mais nova. Segurou a cintura fina com uma mão e com a outra ergueu o rosto de Miku. – Você está deslumbrante. – E então beijou rapidamente os lábios da namorada. – Agora podemos ir. – Sorriu.

\- Luka chan... – Miku murmurou envergonhada. Não estava acostumada com elogios vindos de Luka. Segurou com força a camisa social branca que a mais velha vestia enquanto olhava para o outro lado.

\- Vamos, antes que fique tarde. – Luka murmurou no ouvido de Miku. Depois da conversa que tivera com Kaito, decidira agir de acordo com seus sentimentos. A mãos que antes estava na cintura de Miku tomou uma das mãos da mesma.

Miku logo se via arrastada pela namorada em direção do elevador. Sorriu, gostara do que Luka havia feito, e por um momento sentiu que Luka a amava. A mais velha era tão confusa ás vezes.

Miku viu pelo vidro do carro a cidade toda enfeitada com luzes natalinas. Mesmo que no Japão o evento não fosse tão importante, ainda era fascinante. A noite ficava sempre mais linda e colorida, era como estar no meio das estrelas.

\- Está tão bonito lá fora. – Miku murmurou.

\- Depois podemos dar uma volta pelo parque. – Luka propôs. Viu o sorriso de Miku se alargar, era isso que queria, ter uma Miku feliz e sorridente ao seu lado.

\- Para onde você via me levar? – Miku perguntou finalmente deixando todos os seus problemas de lado e pensamentos ruins.

\- Para um restaurante que eu sei que você vai gostar. – Luka respondeu. – Eles fazem os melhores pratos com alho-poro da cidade. – Miku sentiu se salivar.

O restaurante era bem romântico, apesar de não parecer sofisticado ou luxuoso. Era um estabelecimento focado em jantar a luz de velas. O lugar tinha iluminação o suficiente para os garçons não tropeçarem em nada ou fizerem bobagem.

\- Luka chan, que lugar incrível. – Miku disse com os olhos brilhando. – A mais velha apenas tomou a mão dela antes de começar a andar.

Observou Luka conversar com uma pessoa, logo elas estavam sendo guiadas para sua mesa. Era uma mesa redonda perto de uma janela, sob a mesa um belo buquê de rosas, que mesmo com a pouca iluminação percebeu serem vermelhas.

\- São para você. – Luka murmurou pegando o buque e o oferecendo para Miku.

\- Obrigada. – Miku murmurou corada. Era como estar em um sonho.

O garçom então acendeu três velas do candelabro antes de deixar as duas sozinhas. Luka gentilmente afastou a cadeira para Miku se sentar. Miku o fez e agradeceu, logo tinha a mais velha sentada a sua frente.

\- Luka chan, nós temos muito que conversar. – Miku começou, mesmo sabendo que poderia estragar tudo.

\- Vamos deixar a nossa conversa para mais tarde. – Luka colocou a mão sobre a mão de Miku. A menor assentiu. – Vamos decidir o que comer. – Cantarolou.

Logo estavam fazendo seu pedido ao garçom. Claro que Miku pediu alho-poro e de sobremesa pudim e Luka atum e depois uma xicara de café. Houve uma conversa casual enquanto esperavam seus pedidos chegarem. Em momento algum Luka soltou a mãos de Miku sobre a mesa.

Quando a refeição chegou elas se calaram para poder comer. Luka sempre atenta as reações de Miku, e a mais nova parecia feliz. E se Miku estava feliz Luka também estava. Queria fazer da mais nova a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

\- Como você conheceu esse lugar? – Miku perguntou quando terminou de comer.

\- Meiko me disse sobre ele. – Luka respondeu. – Ela disse que era um lugar muito bonito e que eu devia trazer você aqui. – Viu o sorriso de Miku diminuir. –Isso não significa que eu tenha te trazido porque ela disse. – Murmurou.

\- Obrigada Luka chan... – Miku sorriu, e Luka se sentia satisfeita apenas como aquele sorriso.

\- Miku eu... – Foi interrompida pelo garçom que trazia a sobremesa de Miku e o café de Luka. Respirou fundo, observou então Miku olhar atentamente para o pudim, talvez devesse dizer mais tarde como o planejado.

Logo a rosada pagou a conta e apagou, saindo com a mais nova. Estavam de mãos dadas andando em direção a um pequeno parque que fazia parte do restaurante. O lugar estava todo enfeitado com luzes coloridas que piscavam sem parar. Algumas tochas iluminavam o caminho, e pequenos espaços com flores e bancos.

Mais a frente havia um lago, e no meio dele uma espécie de coreto. O lugar estava enfeitado com luzes vermelhas e verdades, como se imitassem roseiras, Miku soltou a mão da namorada para correr até lá. Luka sorriu seguindo a mais nova, era o lugar perfeito.

\- Miku... – Chamou abraçando a mais nova por trás. – Eu sei que não tenho agido corretamente com você. – A mais nova sentiu seu sangue congelar com medo do que ia ouvir. E se estivesse certa e Luka tivesse mesmo a traído?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso Luka chan? – Miku perguntou se virando nos braços da mais velha para poder a encarar.

\- Eu sei que não tenho demonstrado direito o meu amor por você. – Luka tinha as bochechas coradas. – Eu quero que saiba que eu realmente te amo. – Murmurou a ultima parte.

\- Eu não entendo. – Miku murmurou olhando para baixo. – Se me ama por que você parece evitar ficar muito perto?

\- Porque eu tenho medo de não conseguir me segurar e acabar fazendo algo contra a sua vontade. – Confessou. – Você é tão bonita Miku, e eu não quero te machucar. – A mais nova apenas sorriu levemente.

\- Então pare de me superproteger e me beije como todos os namorados fazem. – Pediu envolvendo o pescoço da mais alto com os braços.

Luka respirou fundo antes de acatar o pedido. Seus lábios se encontraram calmamente. Miku sentiu Luka lamber seus lábios pedindo passagem, então apenas entre abriu os lábios para acolher a língua de sua namorada em sua boca.

Uma das mãos de Luka subiu em direção da nuca da mais nova aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, sentiu Miku acariciar os fios de sua nuca e gemeu em satisfação. Se separaram por falta de ar. As bochechas de ambas estavam coradas e a respiração descompassada.

\- Isso era para vir depois. – Luka murmurou alto o suficiente para Miku ouvir.

\- Depois do que? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Eu sei que já estamos namorando, mas... – Luka então afastou um pouco a mais nova para poder procurar algo no bolso de seu casaco. – Miku, você quer oficializar nossos namoro? – Perguntou abrindo uma caixinha aveludada negra com dois anéis dentro dela.

\- Você está falando serio? – Miku perguntou olhando para as alianças.

\- Sim. – Luka respondeu. Então como resposta viu Miku acenar exageradamente um positivo com a cabeça. A rosada pegou um dos anéis tornando a fechar a caixinha. Tomou a mão da mais nova na sua colocando a aliança no dedo anelar.

\- Eu estou tão feliz Luka chan. Eu te amo tanto! – Miku exclamou abraçando a mais velha pelo pescoço novamente. Luka sorriu e retribuiu o abraço puxando a mais nova pela cintura. Sorriu feliz.

\- Eu também te amo Miku. – Luka respondeu. Seu coração pulando de alegria no peito. Não doía nada responder as declarações de Miku, pelo contrario. A deixavam ainda mais feliz, e coma certeza de que sua namorada não duvidaria mais de seu amor.

\- Desculpe pelo que eu disse ontem, eu fiquei irritada e perdi o controle. – Miku murmurou sem desfazer o abraço.

\- Está tudo bem. – Luka respondeu empurrando levemente a mais nova. – Eu já tinha me esquecido de tudo. – E beijou mais uma vez os lábios de Miku.

Miku sorriu entre o beijo. Agora teria que se acostumar com beijos mais profundo e quentes vindo da namorada. E não ia reclamar, havia sonhado por tanto tempo com isso. Aquele fora a melhor noite de véspera de Natal de sua vida até então. E esperava que houvessem noites ainda melhores no anos que estavam por vir.

* * *

 **E será que deu certo? Vou só saber com os comentários.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Logo mais apareço de novo, só que com uma long.**

 **Feliz Natal, e um próspero ano novo.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**  
 **Boas festas.**


End file.
